Il ne faut jamais faire un vœux à la légère
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Tout bascule par un seul vœu prononcé à la rigolade par deux jeunes filles, il ne faut jamais faire un vœu sans se préparer aux conséquences…
1. Chapter 1

_Tout bascule par un seul vœu prononcé à la rigolade par deux jeunes filles, ne jamais faire un vœu sans se préparer aux conséquences… _

Ran et Tsuki, deux amies fanas de mangas sans histoires…. Enfin, pas tant que ça. L'une était la fille du directeur de leur lycée et l'autre, la combattante la plus redouté de l'établissement scolaire. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus de givre était plutôt du genre froide au sein du lycée et surtout dangereuse. Même les maisons de redressements les plus réputées du pays avaient lamentablement échouées à la « faire rentrer dans le rang » comme disait les professeurs. Une seule personne semblait avoir trouvée grâce aux yeux de givre de cette furie. Ran, la douce déléguée de la classe de Terminale 13 (soit dit en passant la classe de Tsuki) avait à force de patience et de douceur, su s'attirer la sympathie de la lionne aux allures de garçon manqué (bah oui ! Tsuki porte des vêtements de mec xD ça vous surprend ? Pas moi mdr !) A l'étonnement de tous, Tsuki se faisait souriante et courtoise envers la jolie Orchidée Blanche du lycée. Ran était le contraire sa nouvelle amie, de longs cheveux auburn tombaient en cascade sur ses reins et des yeux entre le doré et le brun qui brillaient d'admiration lorsqu'ils se posaient sur la guerrière. Bien que différentes, c'étaient incroyable de voir à quel point, elles étaient complices. Tsuki finit par développé un instinct assez protecteur envers Ran, les quelques délinquants du lycée n'osaient plus approcher la fragile déléguée par peur de se heurter à la lionne enragée… (Désolée xD c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit là…)

Bref, elles avaient pris l'habitude de venir chez l'une ou l'autre pour se regarder entre amies, une des nombreuses séries qu'elles appréciaient et ce soir-là, ce fut sur Yû-Gi-Oh GX que leur choix tomba mais elles ignoraient que ce choix allait bouleverser leur existence et cela pour de bon…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas hormis Ran, Tsuki et quelques autres qui viendront plus tard.

* * *

GX 1 : Deux folles dingues dans le monde de GX…

Tsuki accueillit Ran avec un grand sourire qui rassura celle-ci. En effet, Tsuki n'avait pas été de très bonne humeur durant la semaine surtout le matin (on est vendredi soir pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi), cela avait inquiété la petite Orchidée Blanche comme l'appelaient leurs camarades de classe. D'ailleurs, seule Tsuki ne la surnommait pas ainsi… elle l'appelait juste par son prénom. Ran lui rendit son sourire et entra dans l'appartement de son amie qui l'amena au salon avant d'aller à la cuisine chercher de quoi manger et boire devant leur série. Une fois cela fait, Ran fit une place à la jeune fille qui se calla contre elle. Tsuki n'était pas franchement du genre démonstrative mais avec Ran, elle ne se formalisait de rien et laissait les gestes doux de son amie la guider. Depuis la mort prématurée de ses parents, Tsuki n'avait jamais laissé quiconque la toucher de façon intime… ou même la toucher tout court. Ran avait due y aller doucement pour pouvoir avoir des contacts avec sa compagne mais finalement, Tsuki se laissait faire sans broncher.

Tsuki : Ran…

La dénommée Ran sortit de ses réflexions et regarda son amie qui lui avait parlé sans la regarder. La télé n'étant pas encore en marche, la jeune fille se douta que son amie attendait quelque chose de sa part mais elle ne sut quoi.

Ran : Hai ?

Tsuki : Samu.i… * (Traduction : Froid ou j'ai froid en japonais)

Ran sourit légèrement et passa son bras autour des épaules de Tsuki. Celle-ci se décala légèrement pour profiter de la chaleur de son amie et mit la télé en marche. Les épisodes défilaient et les deux fans riaient à s'en casser la voix tout en faisant des commentaires plus ou moins idiots sur les situations ou même sur les personnages eux-mêmes. Finalement, Tsuki se retrouva à moitié allongée sur les cuisses de Ran toujours en train de rire.

Tsuki : Sérieux, ce serait génial d'atterrir dans la série !

Ran : M'étonnes ! Tu verrais ton Jesse xD

Tsuki : (rougit) Hey ! Toi, ton Jaden xD

Ran : (rougit) Pas faux xD

Un nouveau fou rire les emporta avant qu'elles ne s'endorment sans se douter que leur vœu prononcé à la légère allait les envoyer dans un univers qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien et au-devant de danger que nul n'aurait soupçonné à part la Déesse du Destin (quelle plaie celle-là d'ailleurs !)

Plus tard…

Tsuki se réveilla sur quelque chose de rocailleux alors qu'elle se rappelait s'être endormie sur les cuisses de Ran. Tant bien que mal, elle se redressa et ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt sous la lumière vive du jour. Minute ! Normalement, elle avait fermé les volets la veille donc il ne devrait pas y avoir la moindre lumière dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes passées à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment, elle finit par ouvrit ses yeux de givre pour tomber sur un paysage familier… Choquée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ran, encore au pays des songes pour la secouer.

Tsuki : Ran… Réveilles-toi…

Ran : (ouvre les yeux péniblement et se redresse) Hum… ? Nani ?

Tsuki : On n'est plus chez moi, là…

Ran : (regarde aux alentours) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Tsuki : On est…

Ran : (choquée à mort) A la Duel Académie ?! Pinces-moi, je rêve ! (Tsuki la pince xD) AIEUH ! Non, je ne rêve pas…

Tsuki : Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?!

Ran : Vas savoir… Et surtout comment se casser d'ici ?!

Tsuki : A croire que notre vœu d'hier a été entendu…

Ran : C'est pas vrai ! _

Tsuki : Bah, si…

Ran : Oh Kami-sama ! Tasukete !

Tsuki : (mode Shiki) Navrée de t'interrompre ma chère mais ça sert à que dalle ton truc….

Ran : Merci du soutien -_-'''''

Tsuki : Mais le côté positif est qu'on risque de se marrer ici.

Ran : T'as pas tort là.

… : Hey les nouvelles !

Les dites nouvelles se retournèrent et virent au par leurs cartes rares, Jaden Yûki, le seul, l'unique courir vers elles en leur faisant coucou de la main. Ran piqua un fard monumental faisant discrètement sourire sa camarde.

Jaden : Je vous cherche depuis toute à l'heure ! On vous attend chez nous ^^

Tsuki : Tu veux dire au dortoir Rouge ?

Jaden : Bah oui xD

Tsuki : Bon…

Elle aida Ran (toujours écarlate xD) à se relever et regarda Jaden qui souriait toujours.

Jaden : Oh je me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Jaden Yûki ^^

Tsuki : On sait et tu veux devenir le nouveau Roi du Jeu.

Jaden la regarda surprit que la nouvelle connaisse son rêve mais sourit de nouveau avant de prendre sa main et d'entrainer les deux filles à sa suite vers le dortoir des Slifer. Elles y furent accueillies par toute la bande de Jaden, qu'elles connaissaient bien sûr déjà.

Jaden : Hé les gars ! Je vous ramène les nouvelles as de l'école !

Jesse : Ah ! Voilà les fameuses filles qui ont battus Crowler et Zane à plat de couture !

Chad : Tu parles ce n'était que de la chance !

Tsuki : Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour dire ça, Chad Princeton…

Tous sauf Ran qui souriait devant la répartie cinglante de son amie, la regardèrent à la fois surpris et incrédules. Cette jeune femme portant la veste des Slifer et un pantalon noir savait des choses sur eux ?! En voilà une drôle de coïncidence… (Cela n'en est pas une mais bon…)

Ran : Bah pour faire simple, on ne vient pas de ce monde ^^

Tous : Hein ?! O_o

Tsuki : En effet, dans notre monde vous n'êtes qu'un manga, une sorte de divertissement dont Ran et moi-même sommes friandes si vous voulez une preuve on peut toujours dire qui et qui.

Davy : La vache !

Syrus : … O_O

Jim : Bah allez-y.

Tsuki : Bon, Chad Princeton, en première année dans la classe des Obélisques que tu quittes suite à une défaite contre Jaden. Ensuite, tu réintègres les Slifer et tu bats ton frère aîné Sled en duel avec le Sorcier du Chaos ainsi que tes trois ojamas dont tu vois les esprits… Ça vous suffit ou je continu ?

Jaden : O_o Euh… Bah t'as tout bon…

Ran : Ensuite… Syrus, frère cadet de Zane tu es le meilleur ami de Jaden et ton deck est de type machine.

Syrus : Gagné !

Tsuki : Davy, le duelliste aux dinosaures dont tu possèdes de l'ADN suite à un accident, tu es arrivé à la seconde année de Jaden avec qui tu as sympathisé après votre duel. Même après avoir perdu contre Sartorius, tu n'as pas subi de lavage de cerveau.

Davy : Exact soldat !

Durant plusieurs minutes, les deux amies passèrent en revue tous les membres de la bande du duelliste aux héros avant de finir par leurs deux favoris, j'ai nommée Jaden et Jesse !

Ran : Jaden, duelliste aux héros des éléments, tu as vaincu les trois bêtes sacrées, suite à une défaite face à Aster, tu perds confiance en toi et quittes l'Académie pour revenir avec les Néos-spatiaux dans ton jeu, tu vains ensuite la Lumière destructrice et sauve le monde pour la seconde fois. Mais tu finis par te faire engloutir par ton côté sombre ; l'Ultime Souverain en tentant de sauver Jesse et c'est Axel qui arrive à te ramener à la normale. Tu sauves Jesse en affrontant Yubel que tu sauves du même coup en remportant le duel ^^

Jaden : Oh ! Tout à fait ça !

Ran : Et encore, j'ai raccourci ^^

Tsuki : Quant à toi Jesse, tu es arrivé à la Duel Académie lors de la troisième année. Duelliste aux bêtes de cristal, tu es devenu ami avec Jaden suite à votre duel. Après avoir décidé de rester en arrière pour permettre à tous de revenir ici, notre chère Yubel t'as volé ton corps et enfermé ton esprit à l'intérieur de ton dragon. Jaden a réussi avec du mal, à te sauver et je crois que c'est tout.

Ran : Bien résumé, ma chérie ^^

La jeune femme sourit à son amie qui vient se placer près d'elle avant de saisir sa main pour la serrer et entrecroiser leurs doigts fins. Ce geste surprit autant qu'il dérouta les autres qui commencèrent à se poser des questions concernant la relation que ces deux duellistes prometteuses entretenaient. Remarquant le malaise, les prunelles glacées de Tsuki quittèrent le joli visage de son orchidée comme elle l'appelait pour se fixer sur les autres étudiants.

Tsuki : Ne vous méprenez pas, nous sommes justes sœurs de cœur.

Tous : Ah ok ^^ '

Alexia : Bon, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Tsuki et Ran suivirent la Bleue et montèrent à l'étage. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant la dernière porte et leur dit de s'installer tranquillement, leurs bagages ayant déjà été apportés. Elles la remercièrent et prirent possession des lieux. La chambre était spacieuse et décorée avec simplicité. Une grande armoire se trouvait près de la fenêtre, une kitchenette à gauche de la porte avait été mise à disposition et un grand lit double entouré de tables de nuit trônait en face de la porte en décalage. Sur la droite se trouvait une seconde porte derrière laquelle avait été faite, une salle de bain. Avec un sourire, les deux jeunes femmes rangèrent leurs affaires. Une fois cela fait, Tsuki s'accouda à la fenêtre et Ran prit ses quartiers sur le côté gauche du lit. Plus tard, Alexia vient les chercher afin d'aller dîner. La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les nouvelles recrues s'intégrèrent rapidement dans le groupe tandis qu'une ombre se mit à planer sur le volcan endormi de l'île…

A Suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

GX 2 : Rencard rime avec Cauchemars…

_L'ombre s'avança vers moi, des pupilles d'un rouge vif me paralysaient au point que je ne parvenais plus à faire un seul mouvement. Je tremblais devant l'aura maléfique qui m'oppressait la poitrine. Un rire qui glaça mes veines retentit tandis que la créature des ténèbres fonçait dans ma direction, la gueule grande ouverte sur d'affreuses rangées de dents acérées… _

Tsuki se réveilla en sursaut une nouvelle fois. Voilà quelques mois que ce cauchemar lui pourrissait la vie. Elle s'assit dans le lit et passa ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure drue toute emmêlée avant de reporter son regard sur Ran qui dormait paisiblement à sa gauche.

Tsuki : [En voilà une qui en a de la chance…]

Elle caressa doucement la joue de sa jeune sœur de cœur puis déposa un léger baiser sur le front de celle-ci en une caresse aussi légère que celle de l'aile d'un papillon. S'étirant comme un félin, la jeune femme aux yeux de glace posa sans faire de bruits et quitta le lit pour quitter silencieusement la chambre afin de se changer les idées. Elle respira avec un sourire la brise tiède de la nuit tout en s'accoudant à la rambarde. Alors qu'elle laissait son regard vagabonder parmi les étoiles sur la voûte céleste, elle entendit le grincement d'une porte que l'on ouvre mais reconnaissant l'aura de la personne qui quittait sa chambre, la jeune duelliste ne se retourna pas. Jesse –car c'était bien lui- s'arrêta brusquement de respirer devant la vision enchanteresse qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tsuki portant une longue robe blanche de nuit qui mettait ses courbes délicates en valeur, ses longs cheveux ailes de corbeau tombant sur ses frêles épaules et ondulant au gré de la brise nocturne avec lesquels jouaient les rayons de la lune. Son teint pâle et ses yeux brillants tout aussi mit en valeur par la faible lumière offerte par la lune à présent haute dans le ciel. Jesse sentit son cœur partir come un cheval sauvage en laissant ses yeux glisser sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'approcha doucement reprenant ses esprits et s'enhardi à poser sa main sur l'une de celle de sa camarade qui ne repoussa nullement le contact.

Jesse : Tu ne dors pas ?

Tsuki : Un cauchemar.

Jesse : Ah je vois…

Tsuki : Et toi ?

Jesse : Insomnie.

Tsuki : C'est depuis Yubel, n'est-ce pas ?

Jesse eut un petit sourire gêné mais ne répondit pas. Tsuki prit ce silence pour un « oui » cependant, elle se doutait que le duelliste de cristal avait encore de nombreuses difficultés à se pardonner de ses actes. Elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant et serra ses doigts autour de ceux du jeune homme pour le réconforter ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Cela eut l'effet escompté car Jesse se détendit et serra à son tour les doigts de Tsuki.

Jesse : Euh… Tu sais… Dans 3 jours, il y a la soirée de bienvenue qui est organisée et… (rougit) euh… Je voulais savoir si…

Tsuki : Si je voulais bien t'y accompagner ?

Jesse : (tout rouge) Oui…

Tsuki sourit et se rapprocha de Jesse –qui était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine- avant de poser un bisou sur la joue de celui-ci. Ce geste de tendresse paralysa le jeune homme qui ne sut comment l'interpréter alors il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Tsuki éclata de rire en voyant l'ai étonné de son ami.

Tsuki : Ça veut dire oui ^^

Jesse : Ah ! Cool ! Alors dans 3 jours devant ta chambre ?

Tsuki : Pas de souci, Jess'

Le surnom fit sourire le jeune homme qui porta la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres et déposa un léger baiser sur le dos de la main blanche aux doigts fins de sa camarade Slifer avant de lui présenter son bonsoir puis de s'éclipser dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec notre cher… (Roulements de tambours les amis !) Jaden ! Tsuki fut troublée par ce geste de galanterie avant de se rappeler que Jesse avait été élevé dans un milieu assez aisé bien qu'il ne s'en vantait aucunement comme ce cher Chad (qui éternua dans son sommeil xD). Avec le sourire, Tsuki partit se coucher et plongea dans un sommeil calme et reposant sans voir le sourire malicieux de sa camarade de chambre qui avait son portable sur une conversation avec un certain duelliste aux héros, dans sa main… (On se demande ce que ces deux-là se racontent pas vrai, les gens ? mdr !)

A Suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

GX 3 : Un fiancé nullement charmant…

Tsuki fut réveillée à la fois par la lumière du jour traversant les rideaux écarlates de la chambre ainsi que par le bruit de l'eau coulant du pommeau de douche. Elle souleva doucement ses paupières dévoilant ses iris glacées tout en se redressant et en s'étirant largement. Ran sortit alors de la salle de bain habillée de son futur uniforme des Rouges. Elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure auburn avec son peigne. Tsuki rit doucement devant ce spectacle grotesque et fit signe à son orchidée de s'asseoir près d'elle, ce que Ran fit. Tsuki lui retira alors le peigne de la main et commença à démêler ses longs cheveux avec délicatesse et patience.

Ran : Tu vas mieux ?

Tsuki : Merci de m'avoir laissée dormir plus longtemps.

Ran : Mais de rien, je me doutais que tu allais faire un cauchemar durant la nuit alors j'ai préférée te laisser te reposer.

Tsuki : Dire que c'est moi qui suis censée prendre soin de toi et non l'inverse !

Ran éclata de rire et se leva pour laisser sa compagne se lever et se préparer. Tsuki alla prendre une douche rapide puis revêtit un jean noir et un chemisier cramoisi assortit au ruban nouant ses cheveux noirs en queue de cheval. Ran l'attendait devant la porte en souriant. Tsuki la rejoignit avant de mettre ses bottes noires puis elles quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre au réfectoire. Toute la bande était déjà là et les deux jeunes filles prirent place entre Jaden et Jesse. Les discutions et plaisanteries allaient bon train lorsque Zane informa Tsuki que le doyen souhaitait la voir dans son bureau. Haussant un sourcil, la maîtresse des Magiciens se leva suivit de Ran, Jaden et Jesse puis se rendit donc au bureau du doyen.

Bureau du Doyen…

Tsuki frappa à la porte avant d'entrer, ses amis la suivirent. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle se tourna vers le doyen qui discutait avec un jeune homme de son âge. Le jeune homme en question, Tsuki ne le connaissait que trop bien. Des cheveux blonds en bataille, des yeux verts sombres et surtout une beauté à faire chavirer les cœurs des jeunes filles sauf celui de Tsuki.

Tsuki : Monsieur le Doyen, vous vouliez me voir ?

Doyen : En effet, M. Alexandre Frances est venu vous enlever à nous.

Alexandre : Ah ! Ma chère fiancée, je suis venu te chercher. Ce n'est pas la place de l'héritière de M. Pegasus.

Jaden et Jesse : QUOI ?!

Tsuki : Mon père m'a donné sa bénédiction pour venir ici et puis Mère est morte ce qui signifie que le contrat conclu entre nos familles est caduc. Je ne partirai pas avec vous.

Alexandre : Allons soyez raisonnable ! Vous m'êtes promise ! A moi et à moi seul !

Un rire sarcastique franchit les lèvres pâles de la maîtresse des Magiciens qui retira sa main de celle d'Alexandre de manière sèche.

Tsuki : Je ne suis pas un objet !

Elle le gifla avant de se tourner vers le doyen qui souriait devant la force de caractère de la fille de l'inventeur des cartes de duel.

Alexandre : Espèce de … !

Jesse : Je vous serai gré de modérer vos propos, Frances !

Alexandre : (regarde Jesse froidement) Alors ainsi, vous vous êtes attachée au Comte Anderson. Voilà qui est intriguant. Me feriez-vous des infidélités, ma mie ?

Tsuki : Nullement puisque je ne suis pas à vous ! Jesse est mon ami ! Mais étant donné que vous êtes récalcitrant à me laisser en paix… Je vous défi ! Si je perds, je vous suis mais si je gagne vous foutez le camp !

Alexandre : A votre guise, ma chère ! Préparez vos bagages et à m'épouser !

Tsuki : [Même pas en rêve sale paon égocentrique !]

Ran : Tsuki…

Jaden : T'en fais pas, mon orchidée. Notre lune ne va pas se laisser faire par cet imbécile heureux !

Jesse : Je suis d'accord avec Jaden, il ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville !

Ran : Vous avez raison ^^

Plus tard dans la grande arène des Bleus…

Le duel opposant Tsuki et Alexandre avait débuté depuis plusieurs minutes et ils se retrouvaient à égalité avec une légère suprématie de la jeune fille.

Tsuki : 600 LP

Alexandre : 500 LP* (Life Point : Points de vie)

Alexandre : Ah ! Magicien Sombre attaque la directement !

Tsuki : Navrée mais c'est hors de question ! Je retourne ma carte face cachée ! Le piège Attaque Annulation !

Alexandre : Pfff ! Vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable ma chère ! Mes cartes sont les plus puissantes comme JE suis supérieur à cette bande de minable qui vous serve d'amis !

Chad : Rah ! Il m'énerve celui-là !

Syrus : Vas-y fous lui une bonne raclée Tsuki !

Tsuki : Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot ! Le duelliste compose lui-même son deck avec les cartes de son choix mais… Il doit être digne de la carte qu'il utilise. Si celle-ci ne l'a pas choisi alors elle ne montrera jamais toute sa puissance.

Alexandre : Balivernes que cela ! Les cartes ne sont que des outils, elles n'ont ni âme ni volonté voyons !

Tsuki : Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous prouver le contraire ! Lorsque l'on respecte l'âme des cartes, elle vous le rend bien !

Jesse : Elle te ressemble, Jaden !

Jaden : C'est tout notre princesse ça ! ^^

Tsuki posa sa main sur le dessus de son deck lorsque son adversaire annonça la fin de son tour. Fermant les yeux, une vague de chaleur l'envahit entièrement et profondément, si bien qu'un tendre sourire éclot sur ses lèvres.

Tsuki : A mon tour ! DRAW !

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque se rendit compte de quelle carte elle venait de se saisir.

Jaden : A tous les coups, elle a piochée la carte qui va lui permettre d'invoquer son chouchou !

Tsuki : Je sacrifie mes deux Apprentis Magiciens se trouvant dans ma main et je joue la carte magique appelée Cérémonie de Magie Noire du Chaos !

Un nuage de brume noire apparut et se propagea derrière la jeune fille qui leva son bras portant son disk de duel.

Tsuki : Sors des ombres qui t'héberges et dévoiles ta puissance, toi mon fidèle protecteur, apparais Magicien Noir du Chaos !

Alexia : Le voilà !

Davy : Le même que celui de Yûgi !

Blair : Mais c'est celui de Tsuki !

Aster : Je veux le même !

Tous : ASTER !

Le magicien vêtu de noir quitta son refuge et vient se placer auprès de sa maitresse dont il saisit la main levée vers le haut pour ensuite la porter à ses lèvres pâles pour y déposer un léger baiser tout en s'agenouillant.

Tous sauf Ran : Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! O_O

Tsuki : (sourit) Je suis ravi de te voir.

Magicien : Il en va de même pour moi, Tsuki.

Alexandre : M-M-Mais c'est impossible !

Tsuki : Quoi ? Qu'il puisse parler et me toucher ? Oui, cela devrait être impossible seulement je possède le pouvoir de rendre réels toutes mes cartes.

Alexandre : Alors vous êtes une… !

Tsuki : Prononcez ce mot et je n'hésite pas à vous corriger moi-même !

Jaden : Alors là, je suis sur le cul !

Jesse : Tu n'es pas le seul, je te rassure !

Ran : Moi je le savais.

Tous : HEIN ?!

Ran : Bah oui, moi aussi je possède ce pouvoir.

BAM BAM BAM….

Jesse : On a une série de cassage de gueule, je crois…

Tsuki : Mes Magiciens m'ont choisi comme maître, je n'ai rien fais pour cela. Ils sont venus me chercher d'eux-mêmes et Père le sait puisque que c'est lui qui me les a remis.

Alexandre : Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre dans un corps de femme ! Et vos cartes sont la plus grande erreur de Lord Pegasus !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, sa colère venait de grimper en flèche mais elle la contient avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son magicien qui attendait patiemment son ordre bien qu'il ressentait sa colère.

Tsuki : Il est temps d'en finir avec ces idioties, Magicien Noir du Chaos attaque le avec le rayon du Spectre du Chaos !

Le magicien sourit et obéit bien volontiers à sa maîtresse. Le rayon envoya voler Alexandre au bord de l'arène de combat et réduisit ses LP à 0. Tous applaudirent le coup de maître de la jeune fille qui souriante les salua d'un petit geste de la main. Alexandre se redressa en tremblant de rage, cette garce l'avait ridiculisé devant tout son Académie remplie de minables et d'anormaux comme elle !

Tsuki : Je vous avais prévenu « très cher », vous m'avez défiée vous voilà à mes pieds.

Alexandre : C'est à cause de cette carte sans intérêt que j'ai perdu !

Il se releva et jeta la carte du Magicien Sombre. Tsuki et les autres le regardèrent médusés ! Il accusait sa carte de sa défaite. Quel lâche de mauvaise foi ! Tsuki porta une main à son cœur en grimaçant.

Magicien : (la tient contre lui) Ça va ?

Tsuki : Ce n'est pas ma douleur mais celle de…

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son magicien et alla ramasser la carte dont son ex-fiancé venait de se débarrasser de façon si dégradante. Elle retira doucement la poussière et la serra contre elle afin de lui communiquer des ondes positives et apaisantes.

Alexandre : Allons, vous n'avez pas à faire cela à un outil !

Tsuki : (le fusille de ses yeux bleus) Une carte n'est pas un outil ! Qui plus est, ce Magicien mérite mon affection comparé à un paon égocentrique et sans cervelle qui souillent mon Académie par sa simple présence !

Alexandre : Votre père sera informé de cet affront !

Tsuki : Faites donc ! Mais j'ai des témoins en mes amis. Je pense donc sans me fourvoyer que je ne serai pas celle qui s'attira ses mauvaises grâces.

Alexandre : TAISEZ-VOUS FEMME !

Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille dans l'intention de la frapper mais il ne put faire trois pas qu'il fut envoyé hors de l'arène par un rayon de magie noire. Tsuki se retourna et vit son magicien porter son spectre vers le jeune homme qui venait de la menacer, celui-ci arborait un rictus coléreux qui se transforma à en sourire railleur lorsque sa maîtresse reprit la parole avec un sourire malicieux.

Tsuki : J'aurais pu lui botter l'arrière train moi-même.

Magicien : Je n'allais tout de même pas autoriser ce manant à poser ses sales pattes sur toi et encore moins te laisser salir tes jolies mains en fichant une raclée à ce déchet.

Tsuki : Vil flatteur !

Elle se rapprocha de son protecteur aux longs cheveux noirs et se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Tsuki : Merci, tu peux retourner dans ton monde. Si j'ai besoin de toi, je te fais sortir de mon chapeau, ok ?

Le magicien sourit devant le jeu de mot de Tsuki et porta sa main à son cœur avant de disparaître dans un nuage de brume bleue nuit. Les amis de la jeune fille virent la féliciter et se tapèrent dans les mains en sifflant. Dans l'heure qui suivit, Alexandre quitta l'ile et Tsuki, rayonnante assista à son départ. Jesse se mit à côté d'elle et saisit sa main qui ne tenait pas la carte du Magicien Sombre qui avait terminé d'envoyer des ondes négatives à la jeune fille.

Jesse : Tu as été géniale.

Tsuki : Merci Jess'

Jesse : Tu vas garder cette carte ?

Tsuki : Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Le Magicien Sombre n'est pas encore remit… Alexandre l'a profondément blessé et il se sent inutile maintenant…

Jesse : Je vois… J'ai confiance en toi pour l'aider à se reconstruire.

Tsuki : Si tu le dis… Je le laisserai ensuite choisir son duelliste même si je t'avoue que je serai plus rassurée s'il restait avec moi, les miens seraient ravis que compter parmi eux un nouveau compagnon.

Jesse : Je comprends.

Jaden : Hey ! Venez manger y du couscous au menu pour la victoire notre Tsuki à nous !

Jesse et Tsuki : On arrive le crevard !

Jesse offrit son bras à la jeune fille qui l'accepta et ils rentrèrent au réfectoire des Slifer où tous fêtaient la victoire de la jeune fille qui avait pris soin de ranger la carte du Magicien Sombre dans son pendentif en forme de carte de duel. Dans deux jours aurait lieu la fête de bienvenue et cela promettait de sacrées choses à l'horizon…

A Suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

GX 4 : La fête de bienvenue

Deux jours plus tard…

La fête allait démarrer dans quelques heures et plusieurs élèves étaient déjà partis se préparer pour l'occasion. Tsuki avait revêtu un short et un débardeur puis s'était bandés les poignets avant de s'entrainer dans une clairière près du dortoir des Slifer. Ran veillait discrètement sur la guerrière depuis le début de son entrainement.

Jaden : Alors Ran ?

Ran : Oh ! (sursaute) Tu m'as fait peur !

Jaden : Excuse-moi ^^' Ce n'était pas mon intention, Tsuki s'entraine ?

Ran : Oui, elle est une guerrière.

Jaden : Comment ça ?

Ran : D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté lorsque l'on était dans notre monde, sa famille descend des derniers samouraïs de l'ère Tokugawa. Depuis toute petite, elle a été formée aux arts martiaux et au maniement des armes voilà pourquoi elle s'entraine et qu'elle est la meilleure du pays.

Jaden : Ah, je comprends mieux… Elle s'entraine comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

Ran : Depuis ce matin mais je vais pas tarder à aller l'arrêter, la fête commence dans 3h.

Jaden : Ok, je te retrouve toute à l'heure ?

Ran : Ok.

Jaden posa un petit baiser sur la joue de la maîtresse des guerriers et partit au dortoir afin de se préparer lui aussi car il avait invité la belle orchidée à être sa cavalière pour la soirée. Rougissante, la jeune fille alla arrêter son amie et elles rentrèrent au dortoir afin de se préparer pour la fête.

Dans la chambre de Tsuki et Ran…

Ran alla prendre une douche en premier tandis que Tsuki totalement indifférente pour la soirée alla s'accouder à la fenêtre, plongée dans ses pensées. C'est ainsi que Ran la trouva une fois sortie de la salle de bain. Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son armoire pour en sortir une robe carmine qu'elle passa.

Ran : Tsuki, tu peux m'aider à la fermer ?

Tsuki : Hum… J'arrive.

Tsuki se mit derrière Ran et ferma la fermeture éclair de la robe avant de la regarder. La robe que son orchidée avait mis était belle mais très simple également. Elle arrivait aux chevilles de la jeune fille et de longues manches recouvraient ses bras fins et un beau décolleté en bustier souligné de dentelle pourpre mettait sa gorge en valeur. Ran avait mis des petites chaussures à talons assorties à sa robe avant de s'asseoir à la coiffeuse et c'est à ce moment-là, que Tsuki prit le reste en main. Elle coiffa son amie avec adresse, lui faisant un magnifique chignon bien qu'elle laissa quelques mèches pendre afin qu'elles encadrent le visage de sa compagne de chambre avant de la maquiller légèrement. Satisfaite, elle demanda à la concernée ce qu'elle en pensait. Ran fut totalement contente du travail de son amie et le lui fit savoir en se levant de la chaise de sa coiffeuse et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ran : (après avoir relâcher Tsuki) Dis quelle robe tu vas mettre ?

Tsuki : Je ne sais pas…

Ran : La bleue nuit s'il te plait ! J'aime tant te voir la porter !

Tsuki : Celle de ma mère ? En velours ?

Ran : Oui ! S'il te plait !

Les yeux de chibi de sa camarade eurent bientôt raison de sa réticence et elle alla chercher la fameuse robe avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Une fois lavée et séchée, elle passa la robe qui tomba jusqu'à ses pieds avant de se regarder dans la glace. Ainsi, ses cheveux tombant sur ses frêles épaules nues, elle ressemblait traits pour traits à sa défunte mère. Elle quitta la salle d'eau et Ran l'accueillit avec un sourire lumineux en voyant qu'elle portait cette magnifique robe dont les manches amples aux niveaux des poignets. Le col ouvert sur le cou de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était brodé avec de la dentelle argentée comme sur ses manches ainsi qu'au niveau de sa poitrine et autour de sa taille fine. Si Jesse ne craquait pas rien qu'en la voyant il y aurait un sacré problème ! Elle alla derrière elle et entreprit de lui tresser ses longs cheveux en une belle tresse digne des plus belles princesses médiévales. Puis elle la maquilla très légèrement, soulignant ses grands yeux bleus d'un fin trait noir eye-liner parsemé de paillettes argentées. Puis passa sur ses lèvres pâles, le rouge à lèvres qui les teinta d'un rose pâle mais très léger mettant sa bouche en valeur. Tout simplement sublime. Tsuki était réellement très belle ainsi et Ran fut félicitée par la jeune fille pour son travail. Alors qu'elles discutaient de tout et de rien, quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte de leur chambre. Ran alla ouvrir et elle tomba nez à nez (c'est pas dur xD) avec son cher Jaden qui avait troqué son uniforme pour un élégant pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise victorienne aux manches amples et bouffantes de couleur… rouge ! (Bah oui c'est Jaden ! Ah quoi vous vous attendiez franchement ?) Jesse qui se trouvait derrière lui avait opté pour le même look malgré que la couleur de la chemise qu'il portait soit le bleu au lieu du rouge de celle de Jaden. Tous deux furent cependant stupéfaits de la beauté dégagée par Tsuki qui venait de se placer auprès de son amie. Jaden salua sa cavalière et lui offrit son bras qu'elle accepta. Puis Jesse s'inclina devant la jeune fille aux yeux de givre dont les joues rosirent avant qu'elle ne lui rende également son salut d'une parfaite révérence. Elle accepta son bras et ils se rendirent dans le gymnase de l'Académie transformé en salle de bal pour l'occasion. Tous furent scotchés lorsque les deux couples entrèrent, les deux jeunes filles resplendissaient mais ce fut Tsuki qui accapara tous les regards. Elle qui ressemblait à vrai garçon maqué habituellement, la voir si féminine surprit la plupart des étudiants présents ainsi que les professeurs qui ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à une telle transformation de la part de la jeune duelliste pour cette soirée unique. Elle surprit davantage tout le monde lorsque Jesse s'inclina devant elle lui demandant de lui accorder la première danse qui allait débuter, en acceptant avec une simple révérence. Elle laissa son cavalier l'attirer doucement contre lui passant son bras autour de taille tandis qu'elle posait également sa main sur son épaule alors que leurs mains libres de joignirent puis les doigts s'entrelacèrent. Lorsque la musique démarra, les couples présents sur la piste de danse entamèrent la valse mais ce fut le couple formé par Jesse et Tsuki qui attira tous les regards. Les deux jeunes gens dansaient dans une harmonie complète. Leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson et ils semblaient se comprendre rien qu'en se regardant droit dans les yeux. La magie de la danse fut touchante. La jeune fille souriait en tournoyant dans les bras de son beau cavalier, un doux sourire. Cela ravi Ran qui elle aussi dansait lovée dans les bras de Jaden. Ils faisaient connaissance et discutaient de tout et de rien, s'échangeant tout. Leur complicité était belle à voir également. Et personne dans la bande d'amis du Slifer ne semblait surprit de la configuration de ces couples très bien assortis. Pour toute une soirée, Tsuki oublia les soucis qui la hantaient et profitaient des instants de paix que ses nouveaux amis lui donnait. Pour une fois, elle était heureuse. La soirée se déroula sous les meilleurs auspices et les quart d'heure de danse et de blagues allaient bon train mais nul ne se doutait que sous peu cette ambiance bonne enfant au sein de l'Académie allait cesser…

A Suivre...


End file.
